boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
NR 1
Nostalgia Revived 1: War of Souls, commonly shortened to NR1, is a non-canon chapter that is only available occasionally. It is a remake of the game Soul Wars, by Turdulator/SazErenos. Players who complete the chapter are awarded a special badge and bonus Bp if no other events are on. NR1 was last available New Years day 2020. Bosses Bosses are in order from which they occur. *Soul Weegee *Soul Turdulator Synopsis "You" returns to the castle to receive an urgent message from King. King informs "You" that the Spirit Duo has been kidnapped by an unknown assailant, and said assailant is planning to attack a castle of unknown, but significant importance. King claims that the assailant is not associated with the Darkin, and may be planning to achieve their goal before the Darkin does. King remarks that this assailant is one of three targets that "You" must take down. "You" is then sent to the Soul Castle to fight off the Soul Army. After defeating four waves of enemies, on the fifth wave King remarks that there is a strange source of mana is behind the gate. After defeating the enemies, Soul Weegee steps out of the gate. "You" defeats Soul Weegee, and the assailant, revealed to be Soul Turdulator, steps out of the gate and confronts "You", revealing his plot to take over the lands using his Soul Army and Soul Gates, as well as draining the Spirit Duo's mana to achieve his original form. "You" defeats Soul Turdulator, who claims that he "will return" before vanishing. The Spirit Duo are then rescued. King informs "You" that a statue of some importance is under attack by a group of four individuals, and that he must defend it. Gameplay Unlike the other chapters in BFS, NR1 has a secondary objective: to defend the Soul Castle. Enemies that reach the castle's front gate will deal damage to it, and if the gate's health reaches zero, the server fails the chapter and must restart it. Upon starting NR1, all players' weapons and points will be reset. Wave 1 Wave 1 consists of one red Soul Gate 1 with 5,000 HP. Spawns Soul Noobs and Soul Guests. Awards 1,200 XP/Points, and 10 PP upon destruction. Players are awarded 4,000 points upon wave completion. Wave 2 Wave 2 consists of two blue Soul Gate 2s with 20,000 HP each. Spawns Soul Noobs, Soul Guests, and Soul Warriors. Awards 1,200 XP/Points, and 20 PP per gate destroyed. Players are awarded 5,000 points upon wave completion. Wave 3 Wave 3 consists of three green Soul Gate 3s with 60,000 HP each. Spawns Soul Noobs, Soul Guests, Soul Warriors, and Soul Berzerkers. Awards 1,200 XP/Points, and 30 PP per gate destroyed. Players are awarded 6,000 points upon wave completion. Wave 4 Wave 4 consists of three brown Soul Gate 4s with 110,000 HP each. Spawns Soul Noobs, Soul Guests, Soul Warriors, Soul Berzerkers, Soul Ravagers, and Soul Tanks. Awards 1,600 XP/Points, and 40 PP per gate destroyed. Players are awarded 10,000 points upon wave completion. Wave 5 Wave 5 consists of one yellow Soul Gate 5 with 500,000 HP. Spawns Soul Tanks and Mini Soul'gees. Awards 2,500 XP/Points, and 200 PP upon destruction. Players are awarded 13,000 points upon wave completion. Transcript Players are teleported to the lobby at the end of Chapter 7. '-Server: '"The following is a non-canon chapter." '-Server: '"This means that the current chapter does not take place in the actual storyline." '-Server: '"Or have place in the timeline either." '-Server: '"It basically didn't happen." '-Server: '"This, is Nostalgia Revived." '-Server: '"War of Souls." A cutscene plays showing "You" in the throne room. '-You: '"Ahh it's nice to be back." '-You: '"So what was the urgent message?" '-King: '"Very bad news. Arcane Warlock and Dezadon have been captured." '-King: '"A figure which is unknown has stolen them away, and is using their power for unknown purposes."' '-King: '"What I do know however is that they are planning to attack a castle." '-King: '"I'm not too sure of its literal importance, but I know the Darkin has something to do with it." '-King: '"The figure wasn't part of the Darkin however. Possibly he is trying to take their goal first?" '-King: '"Anyway, this is one of the three targets you must take down!" '-King: '"Go! The Soul Castle and the Spirit Duo depend on you!" "You" is teleported to a large stone castle surrounded by a moat of water, with a single bridge from its front gate out to a nearby grassy plain. '-King: '"The first wave is coming!" "You" destroys the first Soul Gate. '-King: '"The next wave is coming!" "You" destroys the second wave of Soul Gates. '-King: '"The third wave is coming!" "You" destroys the third wave of Soul Gates. '-You: '"Just where are these soul gates coming from?" '-King: '"I believe they are some sort of breach into the spiritual planes." '-King: '"Perhaps the Spirit Duo are being power sources to power them?" '-You: '"All the more reason to stop this from happening." '-King: '"It seems to almost be over. The next wave is coming." "You" defeats the fourth wave of Soul Gates." '-Unknown: '"Stop. You don't want to find out what happens if you don't." '-You: '"Woah. Who was that?" '-King: '"Whoever that was, that aura reminded me of the first Darkin that appeared." '-You: '"Oh. It's him?" '-King: '"No, on a sense of power." '-You:' "Oh..." '-King: '"You have to be ready, I do believe that is the culprit enslaving the Spirit Duo." '-King: '"The final soul gate is coming. Be ready!" The final Soul Gate appears. '-King: '"I do feel a powerful source behind this gate." '-King: '"Something is hiding in there." '-You: '"Can you sense Arcane or Dezadon in there?" '-King: '"If I concentrate hard... I can." '-King: '"There is something else which is masking over their mana, something much greater." '-You: '"Must be the culprit I assume." '-King: '"There's also something else, something odd." '-You: '"I'm sure it can't be that bad, let's see how this turns out!" "You" destroys the final Soul Gate. '-You: '"Whew." '-You: '"Wait, it's still there?" '-King: '"Whatever that odd source of mana is, it's now coming out." '-King: '"Prepare yourself for whatever the heck this is." '-King: '"Also, pay attention to this part." '-King: '"Try to keep whatever it is as FAR away from the castle as possible, who knows what it might do." '-King: '"Good luck!" Soul Weegee appears. '-You: '"What. Is... That..." "You" defeats Soul Weegee. '-Unknown: '"Heh." '-Unknown: '"Well don't say I didn't warn you." '-Unknown: '"I can't have someone like you interfering." '-Unknown: '"That's why I'll see to it." Unknown steps out of the Soul Gate, revealing himself to be Soul Turdulator. '-Soul Turdulator: '"That you." '-Soul Turdulator: '"Punk." '-Soul Turdulator: '"Shall be defeated..." Soul Turdulator steps off of the Soul Gate platform. '-You: '"What do I have to do with it? And why are you attacking the castle?" '-Soul Turdulator: '"Pssh, it's nothing personal, kid." '-Soul Turdulator: '"I just need to kill you." '-Soul Turdulator: '"Then, I can do what I need with that castle." '-You: '"Sounds pretty personal to me. Just what are you planning?" '-Soul Turdulator: '"Well, I am Soul Turdulator, leader of the Soul Army." '-Soul Turdulator: '"I'm using the Spirit Duo's power to reach my goal before the Darkin do." '-Soul Turdulator: '"I will take over these lands with my soul army through the use of the Soul Gates." '-Soul Turdulator: '"Not even the Darkin, will stand in my way." '-Soul Turdulator: '"You, however, don't seem as much as a threat as that guy with the two red swords who initiated a fight with me earlier." '-Soul Turdulator: '"You aren't thinking of being a problem..." Soul Turdulator enters a fighting stance. '-Soul Turdulator: '"Are you?" '-You: '"I don't know what you, or the Darkin wants with me, but I'm not giving myself over." '-Soul Turdulator: '"Hmph." '-Soul Turdulator: '"I'll deal with you now then!" "You" begins fighting Soul Turdulator, knocking him down to half health. The sky darkens as Soul Turdulator regenerates to full health, entering his Awakened Mode. '-Soul Turdulator: '"Awakened Mode." "You" defeats Soul Turdulator in his awakened mode." '-Soul Turdulator: '"Argh!" '-Soul Turdulator: '"I will return!" '-Soul Turdulator: '"This time with my original form!" '-Soul Turdulator: '"I couldn't quite utilize the spirits' power, but that will change!" '-Soul Turdulator: '"I will return to my former glory!" Soul Turdulator vanishes. '-King: '"He's gone." '-King: '"Spirit Duo, are you in there?" '-Arcane Warlock: '"Yes we are. Thank you for saving us." '-Dezadon: '"Who knows what power he would have reached if he had drained all our mana." '-Arcane Warlock: '"He may have even reached his original state." '-Dezadon: '"We'll be returning to the spiritual planes now. Thanks again." '-You: '"Whew. That was quite the battle." '-You: '"So, what's the other two targets? Or the next one anyway." '-King: '"Oh, well, you're going to have to be defending something else." '-King: '"A group of 4 dangerous people are trying to attack what you need to protect." '-King: '"I hope you're ready to defend a statue." '-Server: '"Nostalgia Revived 1 Complete: War of Souls." '-Server: '"Second Area: Statue of Robloxia" Trivia -NR1 is a BFS remake of the game Soul Wars by Turdulator/SazErenos, a roblox game that was very popular in 2011. -In the original Soul Wars, players would fight dark clones of their characters after defeating Turdulator. That feature was omitted from NR1. -In the original Soul Wars, there was Soul Bomber. He did not appear in NR1 -King mentions four unknown assailants attacking a statue. These four unknown assailants are the Master Noobs which appear in NR2, a remake of Defend the Statue, another old popular roblox game. -Soul Turdulator's line "Pssh, it's nothing personal, kid" was originally "psssh...nothin personnel...kid...", which was a reference to Coldsteel the Hedgheg, an internet meme. Category:Lore Category:Nostalgia Revived Category:NR1 Category:Non-canon